The Wildest of Times
by Xengo
Summary: (Entry for Shep's second contest) Time off plus orange fox plus best blue vixen equals prepare your body. When Fox thought about what the two would do during break, he didn't expect this.


Last minute indeed.

Still, I had fun with this, and I hope you fun reading it! Sani and FurFur are really rubbing off on me. The king of fluff shall evolve.

YOU FACE XENXEN

PROCRASTINATING LORD OF FLUFFY LEGION

Please read and review, and have a nice day. God bless.

* * *

The Wildest of Times

"So, are you two behaving?" Falco asked.

Fox rolled his eyes. "That's a hilarious question, coming from you, Falco. Especially considering your girlfriend."

He heard chuckling on the other end of the line. "Yeah, I guess it is funny. But I know how wild you and Krystal get. She told me once that it took you guys hours to get the stains of the ceiling."

"I still don't quite understand how those stains got there, but we found a way," said Fox, rubbing the back of his head. "So, you enjoying your time off?"

"Yup! Katt's happy to spend time with me. So am I. She gets worried about me if I don't stay in contact, so it's nice to get her to relax. The only time she's high strung now is when we go wild."

"Good to hear," said Fox. "Tell her I said-"

"Ohhhh Faliiiic?" crooned a voice over the line.

"…Falic?" said Fox.

"That's her new nickname for me," said Falco. "Right next to FalFal and Big Birb. It's actually my favorite one."

"It sounds a lot like phallic," said Fox, the thought just occurring to him.

"What's that word mean?"

Fox slowly smirked.

"I can practically hear the shit eating grin on your face, Foxy," Falco grumbled. "I'll look it up on my own."

"You do that, little phallus," said Fox. Krystal busted out laughing in the kitchen.

"…I'm starting to think I know what it means," said Falco, "and I'm gonna say I'm a big phallus."

"You're damn right you are!" said Katt in the distance. "Now get over here, Falic! Katt has needs, and we're gonna take two hours to satisfy them."

"And duty calls!" said Falco. "Catch ya later Fox!" The line went dead.

Fox sat back in his chair in his apartment living room. His blue furred roommate walked in, carrying a cup of tea.

"The fact that he doesn't know what that word means," said Krystal, trying to contain her giggles, "is proof that the Sisters have a sense of humor."

"It is pretty perfect," said Fox. Krystal sat down next to him and he nuzzled her cheek. "He should have paid more attention to his English classes. He would have so much more fodder for insults, don't you think?"

"Oh, certainly," said Krystal. "And it looks like Katt is keeping him busy."

Fox leaned into her, and she leaned into him. He loved time off for this reason—staying in his apartment with Krystal and enjoying himself with her company. And "enjoying himself with her company" could mean any sort of things, risqué or otherwise.

Fox grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Krystal moved over to sit in his lap, which made this entire moment so much better. He wrapped her arms around her and settled into watching the show they just tuned into it. A few minutes later he couldn't help himself—he gently squeezed Krystal's left breast.

"Ohh," Krystal moaned, "Foxy-Woxy, are we being naughty right now?"

"Hmmm?" Fox hummed innocently.

Krystal giggled. "I'm not at all fooled, you know." She wiggled her hips, getting a little moan out of Fox. "Feeling frisky right now?"

"Aren't you?" Fox asked.

"You got me there," said Krystal.

Fox gave her another squeeze, and Krystal responded with a kiss. When they parted, the vixen was giving him a playful look.

"I'm so happy that we have some time off now," she said. "Rest and Relaxation. Speaking of which, did you know that Slippy sent us a thoughtful gift?"

"Really?" said Fox. "Well, that's nice of him. What's it got to do with rest and relaxation?"

"Apparently, he sent us a certain kind of wine native to Aquas, and exclusive to the planet as well. He actually had to clear this with customs in order to send it. We've never had it before. And it came in this morning, and I've been saving it for a moment like this," said Krystal.

Fox smirked. "Sneaky vixen. Even after all this time, you're still good at hiding surprises."

"Well, we are fox's and I would do our species a disservice if I wasn't crafty in some way," said Krystal, waggling her eyebrows.

Fox knew his magical blue space vixen. She was planning something else, but experience told him that Krystal surprises were good surprises. Like that time when she came out of the giant cake during his last birthday party. He was sore for month after that day.

Krystal brought the bottle out. The glass was tinted blue, and it was marked by a single red heart. A classy and simple design. Appropriate too.

"I'll break out the wine glasses," said Fox. "It's been too long since we've brought those out."

"It has been," said Krystal, "and they always are a nice touch."

So Fox fetched the glasses, and poured the wine out for the both of them. It was a deep red color, redder than any red wine Fox had ever seen. Fragrance that smelled like cinnamon came from the bottle.

"Cheers," said Krystal, "to time off together."

"To time off together," said Fox.

They drank in peace. The wine had a spicy flavor to it, soothing too.

"I want you inside of me," said Krystal.

Fox blushed. "Already feeling a little loopy?"

"Just a tad," she said, fluttering her eye lashes at him. Fox was surprised. Krystal already looked pleasantly buzzed, but he didn't feel much himself. And Krystal wasn't that much a lightweight that there would be such a difference between them.

"This stuff must be really getting to you," said Fox.

"It is," she replied, smiling at him. "Tell you what? There's something you can eat too, and it's between my legs-"

"Krys!" said Fox, chuckling. "Wow, this stuff is something."

Krystal giggled. "I'm enjoying every minute of it."

She downed her glass, sat back in her chair, and yawned.

"Now I'm tired," she said.

"You do get sleepy after the initial buzz is over," said Fox. "Everything alright? Do you need to sleep?"

Krystal smiled at him. "I'm fine, Foxy-Woxy, just a little tired. I think I'll take a nap, actually, if you don't mind. Could you wake me in an hour?"

"Of course," said Fox, finishing his glass. He started clearing the table. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Krystal smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Fox, I'm alright, don't worry. I just need some rest."

Fox kissed her on the cheek. "Okay. See you in an hour."

"You too," said Krystal, before heading towards the stairs and walking to her room.

In the meantime, Fox sat on the couch browsing on his phone. He was skimming over an article—"Ten Reasons why XenXen is better than FurFur and Sani! You won't believe number two!"—when his phone rang. Slippy was calling him, and he answered.

"What's going on Slipp?" Fox asked.

"Has Krystal drank from that bottle yet?" Slippy asked, sounding winded.

Fox sat up and narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you ask? What—oh, Slippy, I SWEAR to god, if you poisoned her-"

"What? No! God, no," said Slippy. "Fox. I'd never mess up that badly."

"Then why are you asking me that?" said Fox. "Start talking, because I'm already thinking about firing you for scaring me like that."

"Krystal's not in danger! And don't joke like that, jeez," said Slippy. "Trust me. It's just that the wine will have a…well, a certain interaction with her body-"

"Start talking."

"A nonlethal interaction!" Slippy said. "Certain chemicals in the drink have a specific interaction with Krystal, her Cerinian DNA to be specific. Nothing dangerous, I swear. But is an…interaction, all right."

"What kind of interaction?"

"The chemicals interact with Krystal's body to form an aphrodisiac. A VERY powerful one," said Slippy. "And I know you read enough romance novels to know what that means."

Fox blinked.

"Oh. Ohhhhhhh," said Fox. "Oh."

"Yeah," said Slippy.

Silence.

"She's still asleep right now," whispered Fox weakly.

"You'd best prepare yourself," said Slippy. "See, she'll not only be even more attracted to you, but also…well, horny. Very horny."

Fox thought about this, and his paints tightened.

"So, yeah," said Slippy. "Uh…bye."

"Wait, Slipp-"

The call ended.

Fox couldn't even muster up the thought to be mad at Slippy for hanging up like that. He also thought about Krystal. She could be wild when horny, he knew. To think that would be enhanced…oh my.

"No," said Fox. "I can't just take advantage of her like this. She won't be in her right mind," said Fox. "It's like a drug. She'll be…sexed crazed like nothing else and oh man that is actually hot-no! No, not like this-"

"Oh, Fooooxy~?"

Fox froze when that telepathic message cruised around his brain.

"K-Krys?" Fox replied in his mind.

"Look behind you."

With some eagerness he didn't want to admit, Fox did turn around.

Krystal had stripped down to her bra and panties, and was giving him the most erotically hungry gaze he'd ever seen. His toes curled.

"Hello," she said.

"If I get any harder than this, I will actually split diamonds-focus!" thought Fox.

"And judging from that, you are already pretty hard, hm?" said Krystal. She licked her lips.

Fox gulped. "Krys? Listen, that wine…did something to you."

"I know! And I've never felt better," she said. "And I know you want this, my lovely orange stallion."

Fox shuddered with pleasure. "Krystal," he said, gathering himself, "listen-"

Krystal pounced on him, pinning him to the floor. Despite the fact that this was playing into multiple sexual fantasies of his, Fox tried his best to keep his head on straight.

"Now I really know you want this," she whispered. "You want me to do all sorts of things to you, isn't that right, Foxy-Woxy~?"

Taking advantage of Krystal right now was not an option. So he came up with a plan. Mustering up some strength, he rolled over, pinning Krystal beneath him. She moaned, which didn't help.

"There's my Foxy taking the initiative," she said. She kissed him on the lips, mercifully pulling away before Fox lost control.

"Hey, Krys?" said Fox. "Mind if I surprise you?"

"You can try," she murred. "Could you take my bra off?"

"I guess that secret stash of sex toys I have will never see the light of day," said Fox.

Krystal suddenly looked lucid. "Wait, what?"

Fox bolted, running up to his room and shutting the door. He locked it.

"Clever girl!" Krystal shouted. "Ohh, when I get up there, I'm going to smash that Fox dick!"

Fox shuddered again. He put his back to the door, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. They came up right to his door, and stopped.

"Do you really think a door is going to stop me, Fox?" said Krystal.

"Unless you're strong enough to break through a door," said Fox, "then yes, I think it will-"

CRUNCH.

Fox looked down to see Krystal's hand groping him between his legs, out of a newly formed hole in the door.

"You were saying~?" she said.

Fox was weak to his knees as she gently stroked him and pawed at him. Worse, Fox found Krystal punching through the door incredibly hot.

"Oh gosh," he moaned quietly, "I want her to take me-no!"

"I heard you, Foxy-Woxy!" said Krystal. "I'm gonna take you and make you beg for more." She squeezed.

"MEEP!" said Fox. "Krystal, please, listen to me. You're not in your right mind-ohhh…"

"Yes, Fox?" said Krystal playfully.

He wrestled himself way from the door. Then it opened, and there was Krystal, playing with a key in her hand.

"You did give me a key to your room, you know," said Krystal. "And before you ask, I did that to your door because I knew you would find it hot."

"It totally was," thought Fox, feeling dazed.

"See?" said Krystal.

Fox shook his head, trying to get his mind in control. "Krystal, please, I'm not-oh, goodness."

She was casually stripping naked now, throwing her bra and panties on the floor. She knew him well. The sight of her naked body always made him speechless.

"Let me take off those clothes, darling," she murred. She grabbed the color of his shirt and pulled downward, ripping it right off his body.

"She is pushing all the right buttons right now," thought Fox.

"I'm glad you think so," she replied, winking at him.

"Krys," he said. "That wine made you feel-"

"Shhh," she cooed, putting a finger to his lips.

No. He wouldn't let this happen. She wasn't herself. "Krystal!" he snapped. "This isn't right."

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Because you're not in complete control of yourself," said Fox. "Krystal, I'm not going to take advantage of you, though I am immensely turned on right now."

Krystal didn't say anything. Then she smiled warmly and hugged him, nuzzling into his neck.

"Oh, Foxy," she sighed.

"Huh?" said Fox.

"I'm not surprised," she said looking at him. "That's my Fox."

"Explain," said Fox, blind-sided by the mood shift.

"I wanted to make our time off enjoyable," she said with a smile, tickling his muzzle. "Slippy wanted to help, actually. So I thought up a roleplay scenario, and…" she drifted off.

"Ohhh…" he whispered.

"There you go," said Krystal.

"So you're really-"

"I'm in my right mind," Said Krystal. "And I am actually really horny right now."

"So all those things you mentioned before-"

"All open."

Fox looked at his magical blue space vixen for a few seconds.

"Take me, you crazy vixen," he whispered.

Krystal yanked him into a kiss.

* * *

A few hours later…

"Did we break the box spring?" painted Krystal as she laid curled up next to Fox, basking in afterglow. "I think we broke the box spring."

"Oh we definitely did," said Fox, painting himself. "After all that bouncing, I would be mad if we didn't."

"Best saddle in Lylat," said Krystal, kissing him on the cheek.

"I aim to please," said Fox, kissing her back.

They cuddled close. They opted to just rest in the peaceful silence. Nothing like it, calm moments after sex. Fox nuzzled into Krystal's cheek, and she did the same.

"Hey Krys," said Fox. "I need to ask you something."

"Sure," said Krystal.

"Would you have been mad at me if I had given in?"

Krystal sighed and shook her head. "No. I pushed all your buttons on purpose, Fox. I'm actually surprised you resisted, though it did make things a little hotter in a kinky way."

Thinking of sex again made something well up within Fox.

"Wanna go again?" Fox asked.

"Goddesses, yes," Krystal breathed, before sitting on his face.


End file.
